The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An existing electrical connector configured to connect a chip module to a circuit board includes an insulating body. The insulating body is provided with a plurality of accommodating slots penetrating an upper surface and a lower surface of the insulating body. A plurality of terminals are retained in the accommodating slots. One end of each terminal abuts the chip module, and the other end is electrically connected to the circuit board, thereby realizing the electrical conduction of the chip module and the circuit board. A partition is provided between two adjacent accommodating slots. A protruding block protrudes upward from the partition. When in use, the chip module is installed on the electrical connector, then a downward acting force is applied to the chip module, such that the chip module downward abuts the terminals, thereby ensuring good contact between the chip module and the terminal. Since the protruding block supports the chip module upward, the chip module can be prevented from being crushed, and the excessive deformation of the terminal when being pressed can be prevented. In the molding process of the insulating body, the insulating body is injection-molded in a mold. After the injection molding is completed, the insulating body needs to be separated from the mold, and an ejector pin is used to push the partition so as to separate the insulating body and the mold. However, with the intensive development of the terminals of the electrical connector, the size of the partition between the terminals becomes smaller. In order to ensure the strength of the ejector pin, the size of the ejector pin is generally greater, thus leading to that the ejector pin cannot completely push against the partition in a smaller size.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.